User talk:AdventureWriter28/Archive 9
About the groupy thingy... Hey! AdWriter! If I join the Charaters group, group 1, can I create a new section to the those char pages "Relationships" It would look like this: Character name(example: Fubuki Shirou) Blah Section(eg:plot) Balh contents Relationships * Name of brother(eg: Fubuki Atsuya (brother)) Hope you will look through this... I'll be attending group 1 ... Khoi98talk-'YouTube' 09:29, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Thank you! I'll ask people for this idea !! :D Khoi98talk-'YouTube' 09:38, September 25, 2011 (UTC) HAHA YES IT WAS FIDEO GIVING PIZZA TO FUBUKI!! XD [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (ヒロトーさま☆) 09:46, September 25, 2011 (UTC) XDD He's no longer Fideo. Call him Mr. F if you see Fideo with a mustache and a pizza box XD (I need to archive my talk page, so... yeah...) [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (ヒロトーさま☆) 09:51, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Did you like the photo? XD [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (ヒロトーさま☆) 10:01, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Ties Shouldn't the team template have a section for ties, along with wins and losses? ►Treite, 23:28, September 25, 2011 (UTC) The Grouping hey ya! about the group thing... I choose to join group 1, i haven't have a new idea what to add there but since khoi 98 already found an idea I'm gonna do what that guy do... Is it okay?? :) KazemaruShuuya10 07:54, September 26, 2011 (UTC)KazemaruShuuya10KazemaruShuuya10 07:54, September 26, 2011 (UTC) XP 8O You like it?! :OO XD So many people are choosing Group 1, its CRAZY O_________O I chose group 2, why? I have more things to do XD [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (ヒロトーさま☆) 08:40, September 26, 2011 (UTC) XD THAT'S SO FUNNY!!! XDD Aww~ Why isn't Kidou there? D: NOOOOOOooooo~ (At least Kazemaru's there, so I'm fine XD) If only this happened in the FFI arc... then I could see Hiroto, Fideo, or Fubuki like that! 8DD [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (ヒロトーさま☆) 08:46, September 26, 2011 (UTC) : : Confirmation: Relationships OK... I've asked people and the agreed. You are the last one to confirm it now... Khoi98talk-'YouTube' 09:03, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Re: Activity I am only partly active in the next wekks/ 2 months, because I have to deal with my vocational training (hope it's the right word). So there would not be many changes I can make. Ozora Tsubasa 11:56, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Becoming an Administrator Hi I was wondering how can you become an administrator or what are the requirements for becoming one, or If I have to have been on this wiki some certain amount of time or had other users agree with this??Narutosager (The Storm Dragon Slayer) 01:50, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Ok, so please tell me when you think I will become a factible candidate for becoming an administrator, thank you for your time.Narutosager (The Storm Dragon Slayer) 00:16, September 28, 2011 (UTC) About that quiz you sent me... Hey!!! I thought that is a challenge so OK! HERE I GO! 1. We need that Relationships section because it helps the wikier and the wikier-readers get to know more about the family, relatives of the character. Sometimes, people just passing by to read some article fast and they don't need to read all the Plot or Background section to know who is the character's sisters, brothers, mom or dad. They just need to browse to the section and look at it. 2.Hmm... Creating another section would be better. As I said in the previous answer above, people don't have to read through the whole Personality section to find their relatives. Creating another section would be great if the charcter have many relatives. They just can look through this section and can know immediately the name of the character and what kind of relationship that character have with the mentioning character. Relationship doesnt have to be a brother or sister but can be very best friend since from kids (like Fuyuka and Endou) 3. (Though some wikia doesn't have that Relationships but, there are many of the same kind like Relatives, . They don't put that section in the article, but they include that in the Character Box (Template). #http://ben10.wikia.com/wiki/Ben_Tennyson (from Ben 10 Wikia) (look at the character box) #http://phineasandferb.wikia.com/wiki/Phineas (from Phineas and Ferb Wikia) (look also again at the character box) #http://ncis.wikia.com/wiki/Leroy_Jethro_Gibbs#Relationships (from NCIS Wikia) (This Wikia has a Relationships section as a part of the article, not character box. And it's more complex, proving that the personality section only describes the character's personalities. NOT how's the character's relation with the other character, how they met, start the relation...) #http://house.wikia.com/wiki/Lawrence_Kutner#Relationship_with_House (from House Wikia) (This is an example of a character's relation to another character) #http://deathnote.wikia.com/wiki/Yagami_Light (See character box at Relations) Hope you will review this quiz or questions soon! Khoi98talk-'YouTube' Do you know why when you do like see the name of Strike Samba, there are 3 stars behind it? Thefall5 19:06, September 27, 2011 (UTC)Thefall5Thefall5 19:06, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Re:Ishido Shuuji XDD Really? I think that Ishido Shuuji is the hottest villain I've ever seen in all the anime I've watched, other than Izaya Oihara from Durarara!! XD [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (ヒロトーさま☆) 09:37, September 28, 2011 (UTC) He IS very hot. XDD (But not as hot as Fubuki's 24 year old self for me XP) WE NEED TO KNOW MORE ABOUT THE HOLY EMPEROR D: [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (ヒロトーさま☆) 09:45, September 28, 2011 (UTC) When should I start it? So I passed that test... I make me have a long sigh... And... When should I start this section? on October 1st or Now?? Khoi98talk-'YouTube' 10:45, September 28, 2011 (UTC) XD See how fast Shindou can influence you back into being his fan? XDD I'm still interested in Ishido Shuuji, a.k.a the hottest villain I have ever seen XP [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (ヒロトーさま☆) 08:37, September 29, 2011 (UTC) XD Did you see episode 22 GO? O__o There was this part that Kariya said to Kirino which made Kirino get all shocked all of a sudden. I NEED IT TRANSLATED!! D: The subs are like, 3 episodes late. :/ [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (ヒロトーさま☆) 09:25, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Hey, hello! I think the players of Enchanted Darkness and Unlimited Shining are antagonists. Can I add they to the antagonist category? Konnichiwa!! Did you just have your NCAE, or something like no clsses? I'm curious, thanks to that Pedring guy (I meant the typhoon), NCAE was moved to today. [[User:InazumaFan|'InazumaFan']] (日本語) 06:16, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Yep, that Pedring guy ws quite a nuisance. It was 'class cancelled 2 days straight' because of the typhoon (I happen to live in Tarlac, actually). We have no classes today because our classroom was used for NCAE (I'm still a high school sophomore). How are you today? [[User:InazumaFan|'InazumaFan']] (日本語) 06:23, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Come on. Can't typhoons be less creepier than what it is today? Oh, don't worry. Let's talk about typhoons later (anyway, our house isn't in a mess, actually). So what results will you expect? --[[User:InazumaFan|'InazumaFan']] (日本語) 06:32, September 30, 2011 (UTC) I hope that would be the result :). Anyway let's talk about the new feature I saw after chatting with some wikia chat friends. Do you know about emoticons? I heard that they're editable. [[User:InazumaFan|'InazumaFan']] (日本語) 06:41, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Online... on chat? [[User:InazumaFan|'InazumaFan']] (日本語) 06:53, September 30, 2011 (UTC)